Half Ghost: Pain
by The Dark Imperial
Summary: Pain. That's all there was. All the pain from all the dissections made me feel the pain. Wait! Did that make any sense? I... don't think so, for all I remembered was the pain. It came from all sides. From the top of my head to the bottom if my feet. I didn't hear the sound of ripping skin as I was too busy screaming. AN: Summery is simple preview. I don't own anything


**Hello! Welcome back to 'Half Ghost'! This is one of the many(hopefully many in the future) little one-shots! All in Danny's twisted perspective of his time in The 'Guys In White' lab and etc. And before you read this, I recommend you read my other two stories known as 'Half Ghost: Captured And Enslaved' and 'Half Ghost: Escape to Dimension 14'. Otherwise you shall not understand the concept of this one shot.**

**-Line Break-**

**Half Ghost: Pain**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

**(Disclaimer: I do not claim to own anything)**

**-Line Break-**

_First Year-_

Pain. That's all there was. All the pain from all the dissections made me feel the pain.

Wait! Did that make any sense? I... don't think so, for all I remembered was the pain. It came from all sides. From the top of my head to the bottom if my feet.

I didn't hear the sound of ripping skin as I was too busy screaming.

For it was my skin, being pulled away. From my own body.

Pain. So foreign, even though I had a daily encounter with it for... How long was it? A week?... No. No. No. It has to be a month. No! Year. A full year. It has to it feels like an eternity.

I struggled. I always struggled, but it never seemed to work.

**Why won't it work?!**

The pain lessened for a second.

SLAP!

A slap was delivered to my face. It didn't pain. As nearly as much as it should have. Compared to the pain from before, this, is a blessing.

"Now. Now. Honey. Don't move, your making mommy and daddy's work hard." a feminine voice mocked.

Another voice pitched in on the conversation. "And it's no use trying to appeal to our humanity. We know that you don't feel pain, scum."

At least I thought it did. I had shut off the voices that didn't belong in my head out a long time ago.

The struggling stopped and i waited, for it to end.

-Line Break-

The day had ended and now it's time for all the children of the world to go to sleep and their parents would enter their room to tuck them in bed. And I am no different.

No. Wait. I was! I was different. I'm was special! That's why I got so much special care. :) (: :) (:

The guard to my cell, tossed me in the cell room. It was old and dark. Just the way i liked it.

I didn't move an inch. No matter how odd the position I landed on. I just absorbed the cold. The pain goes away, and I closed my eyes to fall asleep. Hoping to never open my eyes again. Letting my ghost powers heal me up.

Oh! Did I forget to mention that I was Half Ghost? Key word, was.

_Second Year-_

Pain was a freaking bitch at first. Now.

Now, we're the best of friends! We singed and danced and did everything together!

Everyday he visited me. Not a single day missed.

I loved him.

Wait a second, he's pain. An emotion. And I love him. Does that make me a masochist? Sadist? Hmmmm. If you can't tell, I'm thinking. Hmmm.

_'If you love pain so much, why don't you marry him? Her. It?" _asked a voice in my head.

"Shut up, Dan!" I yell at myself. "He's mine!"

_'He? Does that mean your gay?' _Dan, the annoying/creepy voice of my future evil self that destroyed humanity in my head says.

"The freak is talking to himself again." One of the two guards in from of my cell says.

"Let it be Newb." The other says. The first guard looked at me for a few seconds. As my body was attached to the wall by Shackles that kept both my arms and legs from moving. An ecto collar on my neck that prevented me from using my powers.

I smile sadistically at him through my long hair and bloodied face. "Give me your flesh mortal. I'll use your blood as hot sauce." As emphasis of how hungry I was, I opened my mouth and lick my lips. Imagining how much pain I'd inflict on them made me shiver in pleasure.

Did I mention that I'm insane and have a craving for human blood and flesh? Or the fact I am a full ghost now?

...

...

...

Wait! Don't go! I won't eat you! Promise!

_Third Year-_

Pain... Didn't like me anymore. He rarely visited me. I watched blankly I'm space as the scientists all but me open and began to collect samples...

Just like everyone else in my life, pain, also left me, to die.

But I am already dead.

I suppose I can't Blane him. I'm a freak. A creature that's not supposed to exist. My Father, Mother, Best Friend, Love Interest. They all left me.

_All of them_

So pain also left me. With the constant vivisection and dissection. I simply got used to it.

But I loved him so much. Yet he left me.

They all left.

The GiW guard threw me back inside my cell. It was dirty, no one ever came in.

I landed on my back. Ectoplasmic blood dripped. But I didn't care. All I wanted right now. This whole year. Was to melt away. Like a Ghost would. A Ghost without anything to exist for.

I got on my side and stood up. My legs wobbles but I didn't fall. My handcuffed arms dangled in the air.

I walk to the left corner of the small cell. It was the darkest corner. My legs could take no more abuse.

And I fell.

But as I fell. I used all the remaining strength of my body to twist my fragile body so that I'd end up sitting with my back against the wall.

My head held low I began to fall asleep. The last thing I remembered seeing was that my body turned green. Indicating that with my will broken and obsession denied. My existence was starting to flicker from creation.

-Aftermath-

Pain. No longer a variable to me.

"I promise." I mutter as I look down on the humans who were busy in the city. Completely unaware of my current position above their city.

Their happiness angered me. My Ectoplasm boiled. I am longer a hero. Those who call me as such will be killed brutally.

"I promise..." I began. "One day. I will inflict pain on you... Humans. Pain... that is a thousand times worse than what you inflicted upon me. By the name of my master, The Great Demon God himself, I promise."

"But first... A little detour." I say turning to the giant mansion of Wisconsin that was not far from my current location.

-Line Break-

**Quite the dark story correct. The Danny I created is a very complicated character. Far more complicated than any other Danny one would find in any other fanfiction Crossover or Normal. I am 99℅ sure.**

**Possible name for next Half Ghost story: "**_**Half Ghost: Obsession"**_

**Publishing of next half ghost story: Estimated one or two weeks from now maybe more or less. Chances of estimation: 50/50.**


End file.
